


Sherlock saving John

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Ebony pencil drawing, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock will always be there to save his John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock saving John

**Author's Note:**

> A quick pencil sketch that took way too long.


End file.
